The objectives of this study are to evaluate the absolute efficacy and safety of TILADE administered as four inhalations BID compared to placebo and to evaluate the relative safety and efficacy of TILADE administered as four inhalations BID compared to TILADE administered as two inhalations QID. This study will be conducted in adults (12 years of age and older) with mild to moderate asthma.